


Santa Clint and Elf Bruce

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Orphanage, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulkeye Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Clint and Elf Bruce

Bruce and Clint were getting ready. This was their first Christmas as a couple. Clint told him that he dresses up as Santa every year and goes to the orphanage. So this year Brue decided to accompany him.

Clint dressed as Santa and Bruce as the Elf. They had bought presents for the kids and spent last night wrapping them. It was nice to see Clint so excitable.

It warms Bruce's heart to see those kids so excited.

Clint takes every kid on his lap and gives them presents.

Pictures are clicked. 

Cookies are ate.

It was a nice Christmas.


End file.
